Hot isostatic pressing is a well-known technique that is commonly used for the consolidation of powder particles in the field of powder metallurgy and for the densification of components after casting. Additionally, hot isostatic pressing has been used in the process of diffusion bonding. Notably, hot isostatic assembly processing provides for minimal additional manufacturing steps since the joining of the pieces of a component may occur concurrently with a hot isostatic densification process, which is typically used as a post-cast operation for structural cast parts. Thus, a need exists for a more robust method for assembling modular componentry that takes advantage of the properties of hot isostatic pressing.